This was never meant to happen
by lilystar0x
Summary: Andre has one hot night with Cat and he gets her pregnant. Things turn for the worst with cheating, drama, crying babies, and lots of...hot nights. will Cat survive being pregnant? will she and Andre stay together thru thick n' thin? find out.
1. Chapter 1

**andre's pov**

AW DANG IT!

i herd a buzz

it was my stupid janked up alarm clock!

holy chiz!

its monday alredy?

but my weeken was just getting started

if only it had lasted forver.

_*fleshback*_

**lilystar0x's pov**

andre's hand slid down cats waist.

''ahahahahahaa that ticles andre!'' cat laghed.

''its about to ticle much more, little red'' said andre.

he then kissid cats neck and unbutond her shirt.

''ahaha!'' cat gigilled as her chests wure exposed.

they had a hot night stand of sex but then it wus over.

''that was hot chizz.'' said andre.

''THAT WAS SO FUN!1'' cat yelled of egsitment.

they were both all nakid then went to sleep in echothers arems.

_*no more fleshback*_

**andre's pov**

aw yeah, i had sex with cat!

but were the chizz is she.

i got otta my bed and went into my bafroom to wash up

but when i opend the door i saw _**cat!**_ neeling down and throwin up!

''andre!'' cat cryed

''cat! are u pregnint!'' i yelled.

aw chizz..what have i done.

''yes, andre! know hold my hare up. i'm gonna explode!'' cat cryed agen.

this was gonna be dificult.


	2. Chapter 2

**andres pov**

after cat wus done throwin up i carryed her to the livin room to work things out.

''so...we sexed.'' i said kinda smirkin at hte thought.

cat forrowed her eyebrows and cuvred her eers.

''dont say that word! oh...and put that thing away i dont wanna see it again!'' cat cryed.

i zipped my pants back up.

cat alwasy knows...

''ok ok. so...ur pregnint now.'' i said

''yeah im gonna be in so much truble!'' cat was so upset.

i moved closer to her.

''its ok lil red, u'll be fine.'' i comforted her.

we hoppd in my mercedes bens car and drove to school.

the whole way cat was lookin at her stomach.

''i wonder what its doing rite now.'' cat smiled.

''whats what doin?'' i asked.

''my baby!'' cat pushed me.

i stared at her, ''hey im driving!'' i snapped.

''im sorry.'' cat started tearing up.

i suddenly felt like chizz.

''i i...i'm sorry baby its just...this whole thing is so new to me i dont even know were to beggin.'' i admited.

''its okay andre. i love u.'' cat kissed me.

her lips tasted like bubble gum drops in a candy forest.

she opend her mouth for entrence and i dived rite in.

our tongues had a sword fight, duling for domince.

''oh..andre..'' cat moaned.

''mmm...'' i moaned.

then i herd a horn.

AW CHIZ!

i swerved the car back to were i was spost to go.

damn hell, we coulda been killed.

we finally made it to hollywood arts.

''andre, cat, ur late.'' sikowitz said givin us a sturn look.

''were sorry sikowtz.'' cat blinked inosently.

i love it when she looks like that.

''yeh, true chiz sikowitz. let us be.'' i said, i ddint want him snapping on my girl.

sikowitz put his hands on his hips.

''okay ill let u off eesy this time...go to ur seats.'' sikowitz said then sipped a coconut.

almost all the seats were taeken so i sat on one and cat sat on my lap.

while sikowitz blabbed about some acting thing cat and me were alredy makin out again.

''oh...andre..'' cat moaned again.

''mmm...'' i moaned so rughly.

then i herd a ahem.

then another.

and another.

ok who was ahem-in!

''AHEMEMEEMEMEEMEMM!'' the ahem-er yelled.

i slid my hand back from cats bra, then turned around.

''what do u want...robbie?'' i asked.

''can u too stop making out in class its making me mad.'' robbie complained.

dude probablys actin like that cus he cant girl a girlfriend and i can.

''whatever dude.'' i roled my eyes.

''yeah butt out rooo-bbie!'' cat huffed.

shes so sexy when shes angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**andres pov**

it was time for lunch and everything was normel as usul.

''can someone pass the salt?'' tori asked.

''too late.'' said jade then she opened the salt package, and poored it all into her mouth.

tori gave a disgustid look then ate her un-salty fries sadly.

''mm these new burgers festus made are awesome. how come ur not eating urs cat?'' beck asked.

why did he have to know!

i hate when my friends butt in too much.

''uh..i...im..i...i..'' cat stutred then started tearing up.

i had to do something...thoink andre thinl!

''shes not eating cus i ate it all!'' i lyed.

tori reased her eyebrow.

''then how ocme its still there.'' she said

i had to do waht i had to do.

i grabbed the burger and stufed it in my mouth.

man it was huge! i felt liek i was gonna pass the hell out!

cat made an 'o' shape with her lips.

she coldunt believe i did this for her.

after thet i had to drink allot of water cus if not i was gnna throw up.

spoke to soon.

cat grabed her stomatch and ran to the girls bathrom.

i follwed her to help my girl.

after an our of barfing cat hugged me and cried into my arms.

''im sorry lil red.'' i suddenli felt gilty for sexing her.

''its kay kay andre...but i think i need to go to the dr.'' cat said wiping off some mascara.

uh oh.

it's dr. time.


	4. Chapter 4

**andres pov**

we walked into hollywood dr. office.

it had allot of space, lots of nurvos people luking around.

i got nurvos for cat. i sure hope shell be ok.

''ms valentine, dr emmy is here to see you.'' said a nurse.

cat and me shared glanses.

''yes, miss nurse..ahaha.'' cat nurvosly gigled.

i had to stay outta the dr room cus they have to do personal stuff.

i honestly wouldnt mind seeing that stuff, heh

but oh well, i sat on a bloo chair and waited pashiontly.

**cats pov**

i walked into the dr room!

i was so nurvos!

i just cant believe what hapened with me and andre that night.

it felt so magical.

i sat on the gray dr bed waiting for dr emmy.

i like the name emmy.

one time my brother had like a 'crush' on a girl named emmy so he crushed her with a rock!

ahahhaa...hes a disasster.

''ms valentine! i told u to change ur cloths 10 minuts ago.'' dr emmy said.

oh phooey i forgotty!

i took off my cloths and tosed them on the floor.

i sat back on the gray bed.

i dont like the color gray. its so dark and plain!

''um..sweetie...put this on.'' said dr. emmy.

i looked down and so my...private stuffies! hehe.

''oh oops!'' i laughed and put the robe thingy on.

''okay caterina-''

''call me cat!'' i smiled.

dr. emmy stared at me.

whaat i had my cloths on!

''ok, cat, when did u first discovred u were pregnit.'' she asked.

''yesturday. after andre and i...andre and i...'' i stuttred.

''had sex?'' the dr. said.

i hate that word!

''ugggh! dont say it, dont say it1'' i cryed.

''ur gonna be heering it allot now that ur pregnit.'' dr. emmy infornmed me.

after a whole bunchity bunch of boring tests, shots, and info on baby stuff, i put my stuff back on and andre took me home.

''so how was it lil red?'' andre asked.

''it was kay kay...kinda scarey.'' i admited.

andre picked me up like a kite! then told me, ''baby, everythings gonna be ok.'' he said very sweetly...and kindly...he said it swindly! ahahaha hehe!

then he took mi out to icecrem! i had strawberri becus my hair is the same color!

1 isnt that crazy! hahahaa.

i ate so much icecrem the. more then usul!

''cat, baby, thats ur 5th icecrem cone.'' said andre.

he was rite, i should stop...but i cent!

i remember something that dr. emmy told me!

she said babies change ur food habbitats!

**lilystar0x: cat, its habits!**

**back to cats pov**

oh no!

what if the baby in my tummy is a rare form of alien from the islind of misfit losers!

im so scared...


	5. Chapter 5

**cats pov**

its been 3 weeks sinc i fond out that im pregnit.

i had been throwing up allot more.

my food habbitats have been growing lager.

and the worst of all...i havnt seen andre in too days!

he said his granma is sick and in the hopital.

but u cant be at the hopital for too days!

trust me, i know!

one time my brother wus in the hopital for jumping off a bilding and crashing on a tour bas and he onli stayed for one day cus the hopital people strangely kicked him out for sum reson. i dont really know why!

i was walking home from school talking to my tummy.

''so little baby. dr. says ur called a fetus? that reminds me of festus...aahahahahahaha!'' i gigled.

i walked past someone and almost tripped.

''waah!'' i screamed.

then the person catched me!

i looked rite into there eyes, ''r-robbie? you shaved me!'' i said.

''well cat, anything for you.'' said robbie.

aww! hes acting so sweet!

''thanks robbie.'' i smiled.

after that he toook my to THE BESTEST PLACE IN THE WORLD!

cupcake palise!

cupcake palice is like a princess palice acept for cupcakes!

''ahahah do it again robbie!'' i laughed.

he was feeding me cupcakes!

i bet my festus liked it too, ahaha!

''so...hows andre'' robbie asked with a frown.

i poked his cheeks ''robbie shapiro! put that farown upsidedown!'' i laughed.

''ok ok but beck to the questin.'' he said.

''oh yeah...hows andre. i honesty don now. i didnt see him in days!'' i cryed.

robbie fed me anuther cucpake.

''well if andres ur baby's dad he shuld atleeas be with u at all cots.'' robbie imforntmed me.

i looked around, batting my logn lashes.

''i gess thats troo...'' i frowned.

HEY now my rightside smile was upsidedown...phooey.

''u know what. andre wusnt even the rite guy for u. u and me shuld date.'' robbie admited.

wait whatty!?1!?

robbie wants to date me!

but andres my boyfriend!

he made me have my baby!

we had se-se-...lolipops!

''caterina hannah ariana valentine, will u be my girlfirnedn!'' robbie shouted.

i looked around and bit my lip.

i don't kno what to do!

**reed and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**cat's pov**

''uh..cat are u gonna say something before i throw up?'' robbie asked me.

and then...i couldn't bare it!

i threw up all over my cupcake, so my cupcake that i ate earlier came out...

cupcake inception!

i heard allot of laughing in the cupcake palice...aww they were making fun of robbie!

i think they thought i was so grossed out by him asking me out!

phooey. now i feel bad.

''i'm just...just gonna go.'' said robbie while running away.

i could've sweared i saw tears coming out of his eyes!

poor robbie.

i have to tell andre!

i dialed his number on my Pink Pearphone XT.

Riiiing...riiiing...riiiiiiiiinngggg!

NO ONES PICKING UP!

''answer...ANSWER!''i yellled.

i think i woke up the cupcake princess of the cupcake palice when i yelled.

so i ran out of the shop and then i stopped dead in my tracks.

''a-andre?'' i said, i could feel the tears glistening in my eyes.

there was andre, making out with jade! and i thought jadey and i were best friends!

''mmm...CAT!?'' andre pulled away from that she-devil...wait...i cant stay mad at jadey ahahahaha.

''i can't believe u did this to me.'' i cryed.

andre was wiping his lips off.

they must've had jade's lip gloss all over them.

''cat it was an honest mistake i-'' andre lyed.

''NO! i mean..no. this was never meant to happen. i gotta go!'' i said.

''ur dating cat? wow, thats low. im outta here bucko.'' i heard jade say.

wait ta boost my self esteem, jadey.

i cryed by a bush.

the tears stung my cheeks, like knives.

''cat? i didn't know u'd be here.'' i heard a voice.

it was...ROBBIES!

i gave him a huge hug, i bet his shirt was wet from all of my tears.

''andre lyed to me, robbie, he lyed. i'm sorry for throwing up.'' i cryed.

robbie patted my back, ''its ok, id throw up to if i asked myself out. i'm terrible.'' he said.

i looked at him. my eyes grew wide.

''robbie, any girl would be lucky as bibble to go out with you.'' **lilystar0x: i finally got 'you' rite. eeep!**

''you really mean it?'' robbie asked me.

i had to think of some way to cheer him up...hmm..

''does this answer your queerie?'' i said leaning in.

robbie lips were so soft, they tasted like mushing your face against a cloud! a big fluffy cloud, with sugar drops on it hehe.

we kissed the whole way through.

and then he took me home, we kissed while watching the movie he put on for us, we kissed while we baked cookies, we kissed kissed kissed.

robbie made me forget all about andre...

my-my...my baby's father.

**andre's pov**

_*fleshback*_

''that it's all ok...'' jade sang.

man she looked hot as hell! i had to get with her.

but i'm dating cat..cat who?

''jade, i love you. kiss me, now!'' i screamed.

i grabbed jade before she could say anything, then one thing led to another.

we made out.

not sex.

but made out.

''you wanna take this outside, baby?'' i asked.

''i..i..i'' jade stuttered.

i pulled her anyway and we kissed, kissed, kissed some more.

_*end of fleshback*_

i cheated on cat...i..i can't believe it.


	7. Chapter 7

**cat's pov**

i woke up in an unfamilliar bed.

where the fridge was i!

i heard snoring and started to get scared.

''andre?'' i asked, i turned around and screamed.

''aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!'' i screamed nearly falling off of the bed.

the snorer woke up and grabbed my hand befor i could fall.

''cat, baby, are you ok?'' _robbie_ asked me.

''robbie? what am i doing here?'' i asked. i was so dumbfounded at the moment!

''you don't remember, kitty? you stayed the night.'' robbie grinned.

i gasped in shock.

''we...we didn't...have um..'' i stuttered.

''no, we did not have sex, cat. i'm sorry if the lack of clothes scares you.'' robbie comforted me.

wait a second...lack of clothes?

i looked down to see my exposed chest!

all i had on was underwear!

''oh my god, robbie!'' i said quickly grabbing a shirt.

robbie looked at me like he was confused.

but i didn't care, i had to get out of here!

i put on some leggings and ran out of the door.

''cat! wait! i'm sorry!'' robbie called after me.

i peddled on my bike as fast as i could.

i was slowly starting to remember everything.

the cheating, the kissing, the stripping...oy!

_*fleshback*_

''mmmm...cat...mmm..'' robbie moaned.

i giggled at him, i loved when he does that.

''ok, i think we should get back to watching the movie.'' robbie gave me a forgiving smile.

no...i...wanted more! i had to forget about andre.

''wait robbie...'' i whispered in his ear.

he looked at me questionabley.

''kiss me again...turn off the tv..'' i whispered slowly.

''cat i don't want us to do something while regre-'' i hushed him.

''hold up! wait...shut up and kiss me, babe!'' i pounced onto him and he went along with it.

''mmm...'' robbie mumered.

''lets...take...this...to..your..room!'' i breathed.

and he carried me up...

_*end of fleshback*_

OH MY GOSH!

so i was the one forcing robbie into all of this...just to forget about.

a-about...andre.

i suddenly felt bad about just leaving him there.

especially when i was the one who caused all of this.

what if i pushed him to hard into se-...the 's' word!

what if i ruined my baby!

i was so scared, and sad, and mad!

when i hopped off of my bike and onto a nearbi bench, my pearphone xt buzzed.

i got a text.

it was from andre...

_from: andre, to: cat_

_were r u?_

it read.

my eyes filled up with hot tears.

i wasn't going to let him hurt me again.

_to: andre, from: cat_

_why do u wanna know...heartbreaker._

i waited for a reply, nervously.

_from: andre, to: cat_

_i need to talk to u...wait, dont tell me ur with robi._

i huffed.

if he was going to bother me i had to mess with him 10 times more!

_to: andre, from: cat_

_FIRST OF ALL, HIS NAME IS ROBBIE-NOT ROBI. SECOND, U BETRAYED ME ANDRE._

_SO LEAVE ME ALONE! _

tears dropped onto my phone.

_from: andre, to: cat_

_LEAVE U ALONE? WHAT THE CHIZZ, CAT! I AM THE FATHER OF UR BABY! I CANT JUST ''LEAVE U ALONE'',_

_STOP ACTING ALL CHILDISH AND COME TALK TO ME!_

kk, now i was getting mad!

_to: andre, from: cat_

_NO! not after u cheated on me..goodbye andre. :(_

i put my phone away and continued riding my bike.

oh how upset i was, and not only at andre.

i was upset with myself. i was upset at myself from always running away.

or should i say 'biking' away. ahahaa...NO CAT! nows not the time for jokes.

should i apoligize to robbie!? should i apoligize to andre!

oh my god, i'm freaking out!

* * *

**reviewers get a cookie! lilystar0x**


End file.
